


Kuro Songfics

by heartsick_alien_diplomat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crack?, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsick_alien_diplomat/pseuds/heartsick_alien_diplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of short stories, which will be based on and written during the duration of a song c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> All characters who are underage in the anime/manga will be at least 18 in all stories. Every character from Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Toxic by Britney Spears.

Dangerous.

Chilling.

But so, so hot.

Sebastian Michaelis is a demon and supposedly incapable of love. Despite the facts, Ciel can’t resist his butler. Those glowing, pink eyes, the long, slender fingers, the smooth, velvety voice. Ciel knows Sebastian is toxic, but with every kiss, every soft caress, the Earl is pulled deeper into the demon’s trap.


	2. To Binge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: To Binge by Gorillaz (feat. Little Dragon)

_I hate the beach_ , Ciel thought bitterly as he put his dying phone into his pocket. His servants played and splashed each other in the cool ocean waves, while Elizabeth built an elaborate sandcastle.

“You look rather miffed, my Lord. Whatever is the matter?” Sebastian asked.

“I wish to go home, Sebastian. This is all terribly boring. You of all people should know I am not one to laze about getting sunburns on hot sand,” pouted Ciel.

“Everyone except you seems to be enjoying themselves. Perhaps we can play a game, my Lord. That may ease your boredom,” Sebastian suggested.

 _Hm...a game,_ Ciel thought, _oh, I know just the one._ The teenager smiled devilishly.

“Truth or dare, Sebastian?”

“Dare, my Lord."

“I dare you to call Grell and confess your love.” Ciel grinned.

~ ~ ~


	3. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Moment by Nate Reuss

“I’m not feeling this. I’m not. Especially not for...him. I hate him...I can’t love him,” Sebastian murmured to himself as he brought Ciel and Alois their afternoon tea. Claude hovered about the two royals, watching them carefully as they played chess.

“You can’t move the knight like that, Alois. It’s illegal,” Ciel was growing tired of Alois’s disregard for the rules.

“Well, a body like mine should be illegal, but many want to do it anyway,” Alois smiled innocently.

Setting the tray down, Sebastian made a point not to make eye contact with the Trancy butler. Claude, noticing the lack of eye contact, quietly excused himself and went to the kitchen for a moment alone.

“Today we have chocolate cake with a cherry filling and peppermint tea,” Sebastian said in a distracted tone. The two young men paid no mind to the butler as they argued over the rules. _He’s so sexy, but I can’t have him._ The thought slithered into Sebastian’s head as he went to the kitchen. Claude was waiting patiently for the Phantomhive butler.

“We need to talk, Sebastian.”


	4. The Damage in Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Damage in Your Heart by Weezer

Sebastian prepared to return to Hell, where his family resides. After wiping a lone tear from his eye, the demon butler made up his mind. He would tell Ciel only the rudimentary reasons for his short vacation. His young master didn’t need to - shouldn’t know - the details. Sebastian walked slowly to the Earl’s room and knocked before stepping inside. Sitting up quickly, Ciel pulled the sheets over his lap. 

“What do you want, Sebastian?” Ciel bitterly spat the words out. 

“I wish to take a short leave, my Lord.”

“Why?"

“My brother. He has passed. My family expects me to say my goodbyes.” Sebastian’s voice was devoid of any emotion. 

“Tsk. Fine, you may go. But you must be back as quickly as possible, Sebastian. That is an order.” 

“Of course, young master.” 

After leaving the room, Sebastian traveled to Hell. When he arrived at his parents’ castle, Sebastian shuddered as the painful memories trickled back into his head. The demon headed inside, but ignored the snide comments of his family members as he went straight to the coffin sitting in the middle of the room. The corpse was freshly murdered, and the coppery smell of blood permeated the air. Sebastian took the corpse’s hand.

“I’ve missed you,” Sebastian said softly, “You’re the only one who tried to fix me after what happened.”


	5. Come As You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Come As You Are by Nirvana

Looking in the mirror, Ciel let out a frustrated sigh, and his eyes flashed a brilliant pink. Weeks of sweating and exercising didn’t seem to do anything for his physique. The young demon’s long, slender limbs hadn’t gotten any visible muscle, and his thin chest and stomach displayed no improvement. After his stomach rumbled, Ciel made his way down to the kitchen, where Sebastian was chopping vegetables for a stew. Staying silent, Ciel sneaked in and hugged Sebastian around the waist. 

“Why, hello, Ciel,” Sebastian said and stopped chopping. Because Ciel and Sebastian had been together for so long, the butler had started calling Ciel by his name. 

“Hey, Sebastian.” Ciel tightened his hug.   
“Something seems wrong. What’s bothering you?” Sebastian asked. 

“Well, I’m not tall and handsome and strong like you...I’m a shitty excuse for a demon.” Though he was ashamed of his insecurities, Ciel confided in Sebastian. 

“My darling, I think you’re lovely. You’re beautiful like porcelain, but you’re strong like steel. You’re delicate like the petals of a rose, but you’re tough like an oak tree. You’re small like a kitten, but you have as much pride as a lion. You’re not tall and strong like me, but you complete me. Yin can’t be like yang, the dark cannot be like the light. They are different, but they go together. We go together, Ciel. I think you are perfect for me.” 

Sebastian hugged Ciel closely. Smiling, Ciel leaned up and kissed Sebastian, before whispering in his ear, “I think you’ll be getting something special tonight for that little speech.”


	6. Fake You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fake You Out by Twenty One Pilots

_Argh,_ Ciel thought angrily. The young man was pissed. His betrothed had found about his affair with his butler. _If she tells anyone..._ Ciel couldn’t even begin to think about what the Midfords and the other royal families would think. 

After forcing himself to calm down, Ciel carefully considered all his possibilities. 

_Killing her is too extreme. And it would bring up too many questions.  Maybe I can convince Elizabeth to keep my secret. Yes, that should be fine. She loves me, right? I can manipulate her into keeping her lips sealed._ Feeling better after figuring it out, the young man called for Sebastian. 

Sebastian entered the room, and Ciel instantly felt...something. Not happiness, but something even more. The warm, content feeling spread from his heart to the rest of him like the blood in his circulatory system. He never felt it when he looked at Elizabeth…


	7. Benson Hedges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Benson Hedges by fun.  
> Heh, this one’s lame... Sorry in advance.

Mey Rin stopped in front of the young master’s room with a basket of laundry. Before she could knock, the maid heard voices in the room. Instead of entering the room or leaving, Mey Rin’s curiosity got the best of her, so she stayed and listened. 

“That  _ hurts, _ Sebastian! I don’t like it,” She heard Ciel groan the words.

“I know, young master. I assure you it will get better.” Sebastian had a warm tone in his voice. 

Ciel cried out softly, and Mey Rin could hear Sebastian murmuring soft words to him. 

“Yuck! That’s all slimy and white. I don’t want it on me, Sebastian.” Mey Rin's nose started to gush blood. 

“Well, you’ll just have to deal with the iodine on your cut, my Lord.”


	8. Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High? by Arctic Monkeys

Ring, ring, ring. Sebastian’s cell phone woke him. Flopping over, Sebastian answered it.

“Hello?” He said.

“Hey, Seb-boo! How ya been, ba-bay?” The voice on the other end of the line giggled like a maniac.

“Have you been drinking, Claude? Where are you? I’ll come pick you up,” Sebastian said as he grew worried for his best friend. 

“I’m outside your apartment, my love~! Oo, I heard the bestest song ever in the bar,” Claude announced loudly, before he started singing, “If you wanna be my lover, gotta get with my jam!” 

Sebastian got out of bed, put on a robe, and went outside. Continuing to sing incorrect lyrics, Claude was leaning against the brick wall of the building. Sighing, Sebastian lead the drunk man inside and up to his apartment. 

“Claude, we’re going to need to talk about this habit of yours in the morning,” Sebastian muttered as he tucked his friend in bed.

“Haha, sure! Whatever you want,” Claude giggled softly and closed his eyes.

Patting Claude’s hair, Sebastian sighed softly. _This really needs to stop,_ he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to take any suggestions for prompts/pairings, if you guys want to see something specific!


	9. Jetpacks Was Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Jetpacks Was Yes by Periphery

I prefer night over day. At night, those bothersome servants are out of my hair, and I usually have time to finish chores and prepare for the next day. I knew tonight would be an exception when I heard pained cries and sounds of agony come from the young master’s room.

Rushing into his bedroom, I saw the sleeping eighteen year old writhe and thrash in his bed, trying to escape the demons tormenting his mind. I carefully shook his shoulder, which caused him to wake up. The young adult gasped and wrapped his arms around me tightly. 

“It… it was about my parents again… it was awful…” The young master began to sob into my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently to relax him.

“S-Sebastian… please lay with me tonight… please…” He begged helplessly.

I laid down next to him, and held the earl in my arms. He soon calmed down enough to fall back to sleep.

Instead of performing my usual morning tasks, I chose to stay with the young master. His schedule was clear for today, anyway. The earl, who was slowly beginning to wake up, yawned. Sitting up, he looked at me. He looked confused for a moment, before remembering last night.

“Sebastian… About my parents… I can’t keep dwelling on them. That was my fifth nightmare this week. And it’s only Wednesday. This is killing me, and I doubt we’re any closer to avenging them. Years ago, I thought I didn’t -couldn’t- have a future because of our contract. But look at me now. Look at  _ us _ now,” Ciel said softly. 

“What do you mean, my Lord?” Could he have found out how I feel? 

“I mean I’m going to cancel my marriage with Elizabeth. I want to be with you. I want a future with you, Sebastian. And I’ve seen the way you look at me. It’s not the same hunger as it used to be… I think that hunger has changed into a fondness. Or maybe something more.” So Ciel knew.

“… I’d enjoy that, my Lord. As long as that relationship isn’t master and butler. We can alter the contract a bit.”

“Call me Ciel, Sebastian.” He flashed a genuine smile and hugged me tightly. 

He doesn’t have to be lonely and lost anymore, and I don’t have to be bored and alone for a little while. I think it is worth not devouring his soul soon if I get to spend even a short lifetime with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, TheSightlessSniper, for the suggestion <3


End file.
